one shot janet and peter
by Spectacularspider-dude
Summary: peter and janet one-shot


**HERE IS THE 2ND ONE SHOT BETWEEN PETER AND JANET VAN DYNE THE WASP Ps i dont own anything**

Peter was just sitting in avengers mansion doing homework for collage in his street clothes when tony stark walked in "peter why do you do homework when you are one of the smartest people in the avengers" he asked. "Because tony i want to prove that" peter said "good for you peter taking the initiative" cap said next to tony. "What do you guy want" peter said knowing they never compliment him normally "well we need you to go to pym's lab and help resolve so marriage dispute" tony said "what but i'm not qualified to do that" peter said "well by the state of new york you are" tony said holding up a plack that said _licensed marriage counselor peter benjamin parker_

Peter reluctantly when to pym labs where he heard shouting "hey guy what seems to be the problem" peter asked "nothing peter go away" hank said "no there is a problem" janet said "shut up" hank said slapping janet and peter ran in "hey hank that's to far" peter said grabbing his hand "i know your angry but that's not cool" he continued "i said stay out of this parker" hank said and went to punch peter but peter grabbed his hand "hank stand down before i use force" peter said "go away" hank said trying to kick peter but peter jumped and headbutted hank knocking him out "janet you ok" he asked looking at the mark "yes i'm fine but thanks for stopping him" she said "does this kinda thing happen a lot" peter asked "well no only when he is mad or annoyed or frustrated" she said

"So it does because he is alway mad annoyed and frustrated" peter said "i guess you're right" she said "come on and get your stuff we are leaving" peter said and she did it "peter where am i going" she asked "you are staying with me for a while" peter said "ok" she said and they left

When they got to peter's apartment "you can sleep in the bed and i will take the couch" he said "no peter i can't do that" she said "no aunt may would kill me if i let a girl sleep on the couch" he said trying to reassure her "ok but what about hank" she asked "i don't want you to be mad at me for saying this but maybe you two should talk about divorce" peter suggested "well actually we did think about it but he said no" she said "well i can help with it" peter "but hank said no" she said "come on janet you're the wasp one of the avengers earth's mightiest heroes. You punched thanos. Your cant be afraid of ant man" peter said "ya your right i am the wasp i will do what's right for me and divorce hank" she said

And that's what she did. It took 1 but she did it and she got a lot of money from the settlement and now she was living at peters because she wanted to help him throw collage as a thank you

Peter was in his final year of collage with no student debt passing all his classed with flying colors thanks to the avengers he didn't have to worry about villains because they would take care of them

Peter came home "hey pete how was collage" janet asked "just fine and i aced a test" he said setting his bag down "that's great listen dinner will be ready in a couple minutes" she said from the kitchen "awesome" peter said but then there was a knock on his door and when he went to open it. It was his aunt may standing there "aunt may what are you doing here" he asked "well is it wrong to come visit my nephew" she said walking in "peter who is it..." janet said coming out of the kitchen seeing aunt may "oh you must be peters girlfriend" may asked "ah yes yes i am i'm janet"she said with a smile and shook mays hand "your just in time for dinner" janet said "no i couldn't stay just wanted to stop by and say hi" may said "now i'm still young so no grandchildren just yet" she said leaving "may" peter said embarrassed "we can't promise anything" janet said "janet" peter said

"What was that about" peter asked "what you want your aunt thinking that you have just some girl living with you" janet asked "but we aren't dating" peter said "why am i that unattractive to you" janet said with a fake pout on her face "no janet its just" he stamerd "hahaha it's ok peter i was joking but if you ever want to call me" she said walking back into the kitchen

Peter got his suit on and pulled his mask over his face "jan im going out" he said jumping out the window and swinging away. After peter left janet was standing in the kitchen (i would be nice to date him) she thought but got pulled out of her head but the sound of the phone ringing "hello" she answers {janet i know you were there im coming over to talk} she heard the voice of hank say before he hang up "i hope peter gets back" she said and finished making dinner

Peter got back to the apartment about an hour later. He climbed into his window to see janet sitting on the couch not moving "janet are you ok" peter asked and she looked at him "he's coming peter hank's coming" she said and then they heard hank knock "janet let me in" he said peter opened the door "peter where is jan i need to see her" hank said pussing past peter to see janet sitting on the couch "hank she doesn't want to talk to you" peter said "shut up you don't speak for her" hank said "jan im sorry for what i did and now i can't live without you please come back to me" hank said on one knee "no hank i don't love you anymore" she said "who is it who stole you love" he asked and then got up and turned to peter "was it this bastard" he asked "yes in fact it is i love peter now get out" she said but hank went to peter and tried to punch but he missed and peter pushed him away

But hank kept attacking and peter kept dodging "hank im really sorry about what i'm about to do but" peter said and he punched hank in the stomach and hank dropped but he got back up and walked out the door "this isn't over parker" he said

"Janet why didn't you tell me" peter asked "sorry peter but nobody wants a divorced older woman" she said "janet that's not true" peter said putting his hand on her face "you look great and if you just told me the truth i could have done this a lot sooner" peter said and leaned in to kiss janet "peter im 10 years older than you" she said "jan i don't care about your age i'm 22 your 32 that's fine with me" he said and she kissed him again and then they both sat down on the couch and kissed. Janet got on top of peter and straddled his waist while kissing. Then janet grabbed her shirt and pulled it off "peter please take me" she asked showing him her yellow bra "god your so beautiful" peter said kissing her

 **LEMON**

They sat there kissing and peter took off his shirt showing janet his muscular chest and she rubbed her hands up and down his abs and peter started kissing her neck. Janet grabbed the back of her bra and unhooked it to let her double DD breasts pop out and peter grabbed them and with his adhesive power added friction to the rubbing and janet moaned and started to rub her nether regions on peters hard member. Peter took one of her tits and started to suck on it licking her nipple which made janet moan louder

She couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed the sides of peter's pants and pulled them down to see his hard member and she grabbed it and licked it from the bottom to the top but when she got to the tip she slid the whole length into her mouth and throat making peter groan in pleasure she continued this till the point peter couldn't take it and then she pulled it out of her mouth and took off her panties for under the skirt and sat on peters thing pushing it in straight away almost making peter cum because of how tight it was "holy shit your so tight" he said "that's the main reason hank stayed with me" she said "how after all that time" he asked "peter hank fucked me twice" she said "well dont expect that kinda treatment here" peter said grabbing her waist and bouncing her up and down

They fucked each other for an hour before peter couldn't take it and he pushed her against a wall and fucked her till "janet i'm about to" he said but janet wrapped her legs around him not letting him pull out "insider now" she breathed and with 2 more pumps they both came and promptly fell asleep

 **LEMON END**

When they woke up peter got out of bed and when to the kitchen to get some coffee when he felt two arms wrap around him that weren't janet "hello spider" black cat said behind him "cat you can't keep breaking into my house" peter said turning around "why it's not like you have some over" she said but then she looked at his face "oh my god you have someone over" she said mad "who is this skank" she said "cat calm down we aren't together so it's no problem" peter said

"Nope that's not how this works you are my plaything and i come to you, you don't get to have another girl" she said poking him in his chest "no that's not you and me aren't together and i found a girl that i like so me and her are dating" he said "fine parker let's date you and me" she said "no felicia i'm not going out with you" peter said "now get out" he exclaimed pointing to the window then felicia slapped peter and then kissed him but peter pushed her off "felicia stop" he said "why won't you kiss me parker" she asked "because i don't like you" peter said "fine but this is not the end peter" she said and left

Janet came out of the bed room and asked peter what was up "it's nothing" peter said "ok" she said and kissed him "now if you won't excuse me we have some unfinished business he said and he picked her up and walked into the bedroom and spent the whole afternoon to getter

 **THE END**


End file.
